1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk recording-reproducing device used in computers, word processors, etc. for recording information magnetically on a recording surface of a disk and reproducing the same and, more particularly, to a door open/close mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,464 discloses one configuration of the door open/close mechanism usable in the disk recording-reproducing device, which is illustrated in FIGS. 4, 5(a) and 5(b). In these drawings, reference numeral 40 indicates a door made of synthetic resin which is composed of an L-shaped control portion 41 and attaching portion 42, with the control portion 41 having on either side a projection 43 to give discrete action to the door open/close operation. The attaching portion 42 is provided with an opening 45 accommodating a coil spring 44 for urging the door 40 and a projection holding one end of the coil spring 44. 47 indicates a rotary frame made of metal plate which supports the door 40 and a disk holding member 48. The rotary frame 47 is provided with a pivot supporting portion 49, opening 50, arm portion 51, door accommodating portion 52, pair of pushing segments 53, 53, and attaching portion 55 for a photosemiconductor element which is used to detect sectors of a disk 54. The door accommodating portion 52 can receive the attaching portion 42 of the door 40, is formed with a notch 56 accommodating the coil spring 44, and provided in the interior of the notch 56 with a projection 57 holding the other end of the coil spring 44. The rotary frame 47 is attached by a pin rotatably to a housing (not shown) of the recording-reproducing device body and urged by means of a U-shaped spring (not shown) so that the door (40) section is raised from the face of the housing so as to assume a certain angle.
The open/close operation of the door 40 will then be described. The door 40 attached to the rotary frame 47 is urged always in the direction of the arrow A by means of the coil spring 44, and the rotary frame 47 is given the turning force of the direction of the arrow B by the action of the U-shaped spring. In the open state of the door 40 shown in FIG. 5(b), as the control portion 41 is pushed downward in the direction of the arrow C in opposition to the strength of the U-shaped spring, the projections 43 of the control portion 41 move along the back face of a front panel 58, and the attaching portion 42 of the door 40 comes gradually into the door accommodating portion 52 of the rotary frame 47 in opposition to the strength of the coil spring 44. When the projections 43 of the control portion 41 come to the position of a notch 59 on the back face of the front panel 58, the door 40 moves in the direction of the arrow A due to the action of the coil spring 44 and the projections 43 come into engagement with the notch 59, whereby the rotary frame 47 is maintained in the thus attained engaged state. In the state shown in FIG. 5(a), as the control portion 41 of the door 40 is pushed rearward, the projections 43 disengage from the notch 59 and the rotary frame 47 turns in the direction of the arrow B due to the action of the U-shaped spring, whereby the state shown in FIG. 5(b) is recovered. Through repetition of the foregoing operation the door is opened and closed.
According to the foregoing prior art, the door 40, which is always urged frontward by means of the coil spring 44 and upward by means of the U-shaped spring, is abutting on the front panel 58 attached to the housing and pushing the front panel 58; thus, the conventional configuration has the drawback in view of long-term service that the front panel 58 tends to slip from a given attaching position on the housing or the same made of synthetic resin etc. tends to deform.